


Advent: Vow

by FyrMaiden



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Magic, Otherworld, Tattoos, fey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine leaves behind everything he knows to find the person he needs. He finds him in a tattoo shop, of all places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent: Vow

_ The Beginning.  _

Blaine kneels before his own small shrine, head bowed in prayer. He must leave, he says, his voice soft. The answer he receives is gentle. If he says it,  it must be true. He should leave before the days grow short.

Relief settle in his bones, a weight lifting from his shoulders. He has the Sight. He knows his future waits for him, somewhere in the vast.

In preparation, he has four new tattoos added to the map of his body. He believes that he will know he has found his destiny when he finds whoever who can read them. 

 

_ The Stranger _

Kurt’s seen some beautiful ink, but a lot of shit walks through his door. “Can you help?” says a bare shoulder with a faded star. He can and does. If nothing else, it pays the bills. 

There’s a boy who comes in, nothing visible on his bare skin, and asks him to draw just one small thing. A symbol for a healthy life. Kurt doesn’t really believe in any of that, but the boy is genuine, his smile big, and, when he removes his shirt and indicates a space on his ribs, he’s more than Kurt was really bargaining on.

 

_ The Spiral _

The first thing Kurt sees, coiling from the centre of Blaine’s spine, is a knotted spiral. It seems to ripple beneath his skin, and Kurt thinks that it is beautiful in its simplicity. 

“Can I?” Kurt asks, reaching out, and Blaine nods easily. Up close, it’s less of a rope and more of a path, each part a slightly different colour. He only knows he’s spoken aloud when he hears Blaine’s laugh.

“Exactly,” Blaine says. “Life is a journey. Each year adds a little more road.”

Kurt touches it, and Blaine’s skin is warm. Life’s journey, coiled on Blaine’s spine.

 

_ Spider Webs  _

The second thing, after the dramatic spiral path, is the spider webs in the hollows of his spine. They sit there, filigree fine, and Kurt ghosts his fingers over them. Blaine shivers, and Kurt pulls his hand back.

“Sorry,” he says, and Blaine shakes his head. 

“You’re okay,” he says. And then, intrigued, “Do they mean anything to you?” 

Kurt wants to say he’s had enough origin stories to last his entire life, but he says instead, “They look so beautiful, but these can’t break.” 

Blaine nods, excited. “The web of the divine,” he says. “Strength even in fragility. Exactly.”

 

_ The Goddess  _

Across the top of Blaine’s shoulders is a series of shapes. A crescent opening left butts up against a circle, which in turn brushes the curve of a crescent opening to the right. Kurt doesn’t recognise the symbols, but he feels their importance. He feels like he’s touching the stars, a little. 

“What’s this one?” he asks, and Blaine doesn’t answer. Kurt studies the shapes. It reminds him of the moon; waxing, full, and waning. No face in this moon, though. Blaine’s laugh is sweet in his ears.

“No,” he says, gently. “She hides her fourth face. You’re doing well.”

 

_ Horned God _

“I know this one,” Kurt says with a laugh, his fingers on the crescent on Blaine’s lower spine. “This one is a Horned God. I see these a lot.” 

Blaine laughs with him and cranes his head around. “Does it mean anything specific?” he asks. 

Kurt shakes his head, and then hesitates. He lifts the hem of his shirt and pushes down the waist of his skinny jeans, revealing a similar tattoo on his own hip. “A boyfriend gave that to me,” he says. “A gift one solstice when I insisted we fuck by firelight.”

Blaine’s mouth turns up in a smile, and his eyes sparkle. 

 

_ Tyr Rune  _

On the side of Blaine’s ribs is a small rune. An arrow, pointing upwards. Kurt doesn’t know runes well, but he’s seen this one before. Fingers leaving Blaine’s skin, he steps away to pull a book from one of his shelves. 

“Strength and integrity?” he reads, and Blaine glances at him.

“I - I’ve come a long way to be here with you today.” 

“What, from New Jersey?” Kurt jokes, and Blaine’s smile flickers.

“Further than that,” he says. “And closer.” 

Kurt stares at the spiral on his back, and the way it moves, and chooses not to press it further. 

 

_ Rune Magic _

There are two more runes on Blaine’s ribs, visible when he reaches for Kurt’s book. Kurt holds it tighter. “I don’t speak your language.” 

“You’re doing fine,” Blaine replies. “What does your book say?” 

He lifts his arm so that Kurt can see. Protection, Kurt thinks, comparing, and maybe health?

“Where have you come from?” he asks, and Blaine shakes his head. 

“You wouldn’t believe me. But I came because of you. I knew I’d find find you here.”

Kurt strokes his fingers over the page, and then puts the book aside. “Me?” he says, and Blaine nods his head.

 

_ Old Magic _

Blaine lays a slip of paper on the bench beside him. Two hearts interlocking, held by a crescent. 

“What is that?” Kurt says, touching it with reverent fingers.

“A promise,” Blaine replies. “It goes here.” He touches his heart, and Kurt finds himself unconsciously mimicking the gesture. Blaine watches recognition dawn, and fear.

“I can’t go,” he says, and Blaine slides from the bench to stand before him.

“You don’t have to. I can stay.” 

Kurt breathes out slowly, and says, “The hearts -”

“I’ve been looking for you forever,” Blaine breathes, pressing the ghost of a kiss to Kurt’s jaw.


End file.
